Wish Gone Wrong?
by AmuletHSCD
Summary: Ikuto wants to be closer to amu and gets his wish but it backfires with him 10 and her 5 years-old how can that possibly get them closer now! AMUTO


**~The Park~**

"Stupid him stupid Easter'' Ikuto said who really pissed off. Ikuto and Yoru were talking through the park, well Yoru more like floating though the park. "Yeah nya there so annoying'' Yoru was also pissed.

They went through the park, going to where Ikuto normally plays his violin he started to think about a certain pink hair girl he then heard singing...

**_~Yuuki no Uta~_**

_lalala uta wo utaou  
_

_kao age kokoro no mama utaou  
_

_akirame ja ikenai  
_

_dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta  
_

_dare ni mo makenai  
_

_yume ga aru  
_

_arukidasou mune hatte  
_

_watashi dake no michi ga aru  
_

_shinjiru no saho n ta sa  
_

_dakai yama ga ja noshite mo  
_

_ganbatte nori koe yo  
_

_watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so_

''This songs familiar and so is the voice'' Ikuto spoke to himself_,_ Ikuto started walking towards where the song was performed and when he reached to where the person had been singing, his eyes widened it was...

Amu was the one singing and she sang it so good she was a better singer than Utau and that was alot. Amu didn't relies that Ikuto was behind her and heard her sing till she turned around and saw him, a huge blush formed on her face.

''II-IKUTO?'' Amu screamed blushing, Ikuto was still shocked that she was the one singing but got over it and leaned down close to her making her blush more if possible and whispered in her ear ''You sing beautifully Amu''

"T-Thanks'' She shuttered and smiled at him suddenly he smirked. This gave Amu a bad feeling then he wrapped an arm around her waist used the other to lifted her chin up and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!? GET LOST YOU PERVERTED COSPLAY CAT-BOY'' She shouted after she pushed him away and ran as fast as her legs could take her leaving a shocked Ikuto who couldn't believe he actually made a move on her.

"Ikuto-nya you okay? why did you kiss her-nya'' Yoru confused and concerned for his owner. Ikuto just flicked his chara head and walked away.

"I wish I could be closer to Amu, then she will like me like I love her'' He wished quietly looking up at the moon. As he turned to go he felt dizzy and fell to the ground not even hearing Yoru calling his name.

**~Amu's Street~**

Amu ran home blushing wildly. ''Oh god he took my first kiss thats so embarrassing well i was saving it for him...I-I MEAN FOR T-TADASE-KUN YEHH!'' Amu said reaching her door.

''I'm back...oops forgot mama ain't here haha'' Amu giggled.

''Ah! its so great to have the house for myself for a week'' Amu flopped onto her bed and thought back to why she was home alone.

**~Flashback~**

_''I'm home'' Amu said as she walked inside her home and got no response. Amu took her shoes off and went to the sitting room to find no one there but a note from mama,_

_Dear Amu_

_Me, Papa and Ami went to Canada for a week, we would have asked you to come but we know your busy with school... _

_sorry if you wanted to come but we'll make it up to you when we come back._

_P.S You know where the emergency money and numbers are._

_Love from_

_Mama_

_''alone again'' Amu sighed and went to bed.  
_

**~End Of Flashback~**

"Yeah Its Nice To Be Alone Once In A While'' Ran swinging her pompoms up in the air.

''But It Mite Have Been Nice To Go To Canad-'' Miki Said But Didnt Finish Her Sentance and stopped drawing.

Then Ran stopped swinging her pompoms around, Suu stopped cleaning and Dia popped out of her egg saying,

''Something strange is coming''

''What guys?" Amu asked sitting up in her bed only to feel dizzy and fell onto her bed.

**~The next day~**

Amu slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and sat up on her bed to see her charas staring at her. "What happwend you gwys?" she asked in a new voice?

"Amu-chan...somethings really wrong!" Suu floated over to amu and didn't even add desu as she was so shocked.

"Hwh?" Amu was confused, her voice was different and just then noticed her clothes were huge on her. Miki and Ran brought a mirror and showed Amu her new look..

"EHHH? AM A LITTWLE GURL?'' Amu bloody screamed. Dia, Suu went to Ami's room to get some clothes as they probably looked like her new size and well decided to be a little naughty and got a pink frilly dress for Amu to wear.

''I am nwot wearing that!'' She said but her chara's got her to wear it anyway.

"Wow stairs look big." Amu gasped as she made it to the stairs.

"That's Because Of You Little Legs Amu-chan!'' Ran laughed and Amu sent her a death glare and went down stairs.

"...fwinally!" Amu was poofed from walking down the stairs, her charas giggled.

''s-shut wup!'' Amu growled and started to chase her charas...

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

"who would that be? Miki look through spy hole to see who it is" Amu asked Miki and she flew to look through the spy hole.

''erm amu-chan I think you'll want to see who it is'' Miki said as she floated to the door handle and turned the no, they Find A Young Boy who looks around 10 and has blue hair and blue eyes, this kid looked like a mini Ikuto. She then saw the Dumpty Key around his neck.

"Who awr you?" Amu spoke in her cute little voice.

"Who do you think it is, idiot?" He replied. His voice was high probably cause he hasn't hit puberty yet. Mini Ikuto bent down to Amu's face making her blush, bit her ear...!

''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!? IKUTWO?'' Amu screamed.


End file.
